


hey there

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: fidelity [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: wherein they meet "the monster"





	

11 hours & 43 minutes

taeyeon shifts around on the bed, kicking the thin sheet off her legs, the material too hot in the stuffy room.  but then it’s too cold, the fan on high blasting her with air that’s just a bit too frosty, & she has to pull it back up again.  it’s irritating & she’s irritated by it, her brow & knees sweaty from the oppressive heat.  

only one night left, she thinks, rubbing her thin fingers over the mound of flesh that houses her finally-not-kicking child.  11 hours & 43 minutes, to be precise, until everything becomes real, until the diapers aren’t just a pile of white in a basket next to an old oak changing table, one stuffed with blankets & burping towels & onesies.  it’s next to her dresser & clearly mismatched & she loves the way they stand in contrast to each other.  

gwiboon had wanted to paint it, to “give it some color”, but taeyeon had kind of liked the way the scratched wood looked old & worn, thought it gave it some character.  she liked old things.  besides, gwiboon had refused to paint it black & had withdrawn her offer when taeyeon had shrugged & said that was the only color she’d consider.  

there was enough color anyway.  lots of green, yellow, & purple, stripes, plaids & solids.  a few pink things because she liked pink, & so did gwiboon, & so did jinki.

she’s lying in bed waiting for jinki to get to her, knowing that she’ll have to wait even longer than usual because he’ll be idling through a drive-thru during rush hour just to bring her some food she definitely shouldn’t be eating, making him an excellent boyfriend.  

it’s so hot though, she thinks as she kicks the sheet off again.

 ~

11 hours & 13 minutes

she hears the front door open & close, followed by the muted thump of jinki kicking off his shoes.  the sheet is draped over her legs again, the chill in the air currently dominating the heat.

he has a paper bag in one hand & a cardboard carrier with drinks in another, straws already popped into their plastic lids, & he’s grinning at her when he sees her from the doorway.

“do you want to eat in here or should i set this up in the kitchen?”

“kitchen.  but you’ll have to come back to get me up.”  he laughs as disappears from her view, the sound of plates being pulled from cupboards & dropped onto her little cafe table clicking in her ears.

she’d really rather eat in bed, but they are definitely having sex tonight, & she doesn’t want to get crumbs in places she won’t be able to reach for the next two months.  

his hands are soft when she grabs them & uses his strength for leverage, teetering for a moment before equilibrium is finally gained. his hand is at the small of her back as he steers her towards the table; a tender gesture she’s grown accustomed to but that makes her a bit teary to think of now.  

stupid hormones.

somehow her fries are still warm & the milkshake not too melted. her feet sit crossed atop his thigh as she eats, the living room fan blowing intermittently on her face as it swivels back & forth from its perch in the corner.

“how was your day?”, she asks before biting in a pair of fries.

“dull, tedious”, he laughs, taking a bite of a few fries of his own, “the usual.”  nodding, she tilts her head at his fries & then wiggles her eyebrows, tilting her head back with her mouth open.

“you think so?”  she nods again at his question & wiggles her eyebrows some more.  it’s a resigned sigh, a happy sigh, that emanates from his lips, followed by a chuckle.  he tosses one toward her & she catches it, barely, in her mouth, chewing triumphantly with a grin.  the next two are caught as well, the fourth bounces off her nose onto the floor, after which he refuses to throw anymore.

the milkshake is just thin enough for her to nosily sip it through the straw, her cheeks hollowing & her eyes watching him as he finishes his dinner.  she knows that he knows that she’s watching him, & she can’t help but smile at how calm he’s being.

~

10 hours & 27 minutes

there’s a part of her that wants to know if he’s excited, if he’s nervous, how he’s feeling now that they are so close to meeting “the monster”, as gwiboon has named them.  but there’s another part of her that just wants to eat her nuggets, snuggle for a bit, have as much sex as either of their bodies can handle, & then sleep, sleep sleep.  these are all things that are going to become either sparse or abstained from wholly for at least the next two months.  as excited as she is to hold the baby in her arms, she’s going to mourn the loss of freedom; she wants to experience it all now as much as she can.

they leave their mess on the table, crumpled wrappers & greasy plates strewn everywhere.  he rubs her feet absently as they watch a sitcom on the television, gaining speed & depth during muted commercials.  he’s waiting for her, she thinks, a smile just for her during the breaks & a captive gaze on the flickering screen when the show comes back on. she just needs a minute to digest & then they can get down to business.

~

taeyeon’s moans echo off the bedroom walls as she grips the pillow propped up behind her with both fists.  her hips move in response to her boyfriend’s attentions & one of her hands moves from the pillow to his hair, his hair as soft as his hands as she threads her fingers through it.

his name is falling from her lips like a prayer or a mantra & she’s feeling warm in all the right ways as he works her open & up.  a final cry of his name as waves of delight ripple through her.

he’s sitting up, smiling, & she giggles at the look of pride in his eyes, & because she’s still a bit giddy & out of breath.  

“come here”, she murmurs, crooking her finger & wiggling her eyebrows in faux seduction.

he laughs as he climbs up the bed, slowly & swaying his ass in the air, causing her to giggle some more.  she grabs his face in her hands & pulls him close, licking his lips before kissing him softly, then deeply, then a bit desperately.  he’s rubbing her belly with one hand & balancing his other on a pillow as she slips a hand away from his cheek & begins caressing the front of pants, a low moan vibrating through her mouth.

“fuck ‘em if you got ‘em”, had been gwiboon’s response when taeyeon realized she’d have to go nearly two months without having penetrative sex, a pout on her lips that gwiboon had laughed at as she threw an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.  it wasn’t like there wasn’t anything else they could do, she’d whispered in taeyeon’s ear, we are a creative group.  anyone else would have blushed at such a bold statement in a gynecologist’s office, but taeyeon just giggled & bumped gwiboon’s shoulder.

she was taking gwiboon’s advice now, lying on her side & buffered by pillows as jinki thrust into her from behind.  their fingers were linked & her leg was propped up on his knee & it was just exactly what she needed, exactly what she wanted.    

~

8 hours & 17 minutes.

her hand grips jinki’s in the dark, burrowed under the sheet he’s cocooned himself in.  she should be asleep but she isn’t, not yet.  her phone is in her other hand & she waits for gwiboon to text her back. the screen lights up & she swipes it with her thumb, almost crying at her girlfriend’s sweet message.

it’s unusual for her to be so tender, & her first message & last messages are a bit acerbic.  but the middle one, the focus of all her thoughts, is uncommonly gentle, & soft enough to lull taeyeon to sleep, her head nestled into her boyfriend’s blanketed shoulder.

~

46 minutes

“do you have my bag?”  jinki does a quick turn around the room before he realizes it’s in his hand.

“yes!”

“ok, i guess i’m ready.”  taeyeon wanders out of the bedroom dressed in an old pair of jinki’s sweatpants & hoodie. the ride to the hospital is quick & nervous, taeyeon’s hand gripping jinki’s thigh because she can’t hold his hand while he drives downtown.  he carries her bag & lets his fingers turn white in her hold as they walk inside.

~

6 minutes

“how are you feeling?”  

“uncomfortable.  everything feels weird.”  she’s been given an epidural, there’s an iv drip attached to her arm with tape, a bracelet with her name & information loose around her wrist, a weird metal clip clamped to her finger, & she can’t feel most of her body.

gwiboon laughs & takes her hand, kissing her fingers & then her forehead.  jinki’s on the other side of her & it’s finally real, it’s finally happening.

she is not ready.

it’s so weird, the sensation of having her body jostled & prodded, knowing that she is being sliced open, yet not really feeling anything. she wants to watch but they won’t let her, so she lays back & watches gwiboon watch.  

jinki’s filming.

she loves them both so much.

 ~

0 hours & 0 minutes

there’s a pressure & then a calm, & then she panics at the stillness.  soon enough it’s broken by the cry of a child, of a baby, of an infant new to the world & protesting its arrival.  she laughs because she doesn’t cry & gwiboon is teared up enough for both of them. both of the hands she holds are kissed & held to her cheeks.  lips are pressed to her forehead with murmured congratulations.  

it’s an unbearably long time between hearing her child & seeing them.  and when she does she laughs even more.

they’re beautiful, perfect.  they look like their father & she says so, & he tells her not to curse the newborn.  their skin is so soft & their eyes so dark, their lips making little motions like a fish underwater.

the most beautiful creature taeyeon has ever seen.

“hey there,” she whispers, her rosary ring glinting as she brushes a finger over their cheek

they want a name for the birth certificate but she’s too enraptured with the tiny human in her arms to give them an answer.  jinki sends them away with a charming smile & turns back to their child.  he presses another kiss to her forehead & whispers, “good job, kiddo.”  it’s perfect, it’s all so perfect.

except for the twenty minutes it takes for her to get the handle on nursing, the baby refusing to latch on & she refusing to stop getting them to try.

they really are a monster.

taeyeon is alone with the baby.  jinki has gone home to change & have dinner with jongin, & gwiboon will do the same with minho when he gets back.  she’s stepped out for a moment so it’s just taeyeon & a tiny bundle breathing softly with squinched eyes & pursed lips.

she’d heard a lot of people say thing like “it’s different when it’s yours”, or things to that affect, mostly said towards gwiboon when she said she didn’t want to have kids.

but it’s not like that at all, she thinks, watching the round belly rise & fall beside her.  this child is not hers, she’s theirs.  maybe they’re saying the same thing.  maybe. her system is pretty frazzled at the moment.  a human being was pulled from its depths & she’s on some spectacular pain medicine.

“hey little mama,” gwiboon murmurs as she comes back in, “you still good?” taeyeon giggles because she’s on some spectacular pain medicine, because she’s euphoric & full of good hormones, & because everything has been so nice today.

“i always like calling you ‘mommy’.  it’s going to be kind of weird to call jinki ‘daddy’ now.”  gwiboon laughs, leaning against the window.

“maybe you should ask him what he wants to be called.”

“yeah…”  taeyeon’s attention has drifted back to the baby, a little smile on her lips.  there’s a gentle knock on the door & it’s jinki, looking refreshed & bright.  gwiboon gives taeyeon a kiss, long & languid, & murmurs a farewell in her ears.  her kiss with jinki is soft & she leans into his arms, whispers “congratulations…daddy” in his ear, & snorts at his response as she walks out the door.

“hey kiddo”, he says, as he sits in the chair next to the bed.  in this position they are on either side of their child, watching as they sleep.

“hey,” she murmurs back, finally looking up.  “who do you want to be?”

he looks at her in confusion but not surprise; this is hardly the weirdest question she’s ever asked him.

“in what context?”

“as the father.  do you want to be called ‘father’?  that would be unique, definitely stand out.”

“oh.  how about just ‘dad’?”

“’dad’…”  she nods her head & looks down at the baby.  “i just thought ‘daddy’ would be too confusing.”

jinki mentally curses gwiboon & chokes back a snort of his own as he nods in agreement.

“i’m really glad you’re their dad.”  it’s such a quiet, simple statement.  a true statement.  she hears him stand up & move around the room, feels the dip in the mattress as he lies down behind her, his palm running up & down her shoulder, a kiss placed just below her neck.

“i am too.  thanks for telling me to be.”  she laughs & pokes him gently with her elbow.


End file.
